Is that a sudden Confession?
by SourPlums
Summary: Oneshot. It was supposed to be another study session and Ritsu decides to tease Mio yet again. Mio x Ritsu


Disclaimer: I do not own K-ON!

**A Mio and Ritsu Fanfiction.**

**Is that a confession?**

"Mio.. Hey.. Mio.."

"Hnn..?"

"Mio look at me.."

"HNNNN…." The voice sounded slightly irritated.

"M—"

"Wha— Ahhhhhhh!!! Ri- Ritsu.. W-What happened to you?" Irritation turned into horror as Mio faced a slightly disfigured Ritsu. The girl immediately turned her back, clutching her knees and shivering with fear. Her friend was not really disfigured in a sense, but it turned out that she was using make up. And it went overboard.

"Nee~ M-I-O~ Say, don't I look pretty?" Ritsu giggled hysterically.

"Wipe it off!!! You look like a Bakemono (Monster)!!!" Mio was trying hard to shake off the image of the overly whitened face and oversized red lips. Ritsu looked like a vampire or rather; a puffer fish puffed up, except that the only part that seemed to swell was her head.

"Heh.. Mio… Mio chuan~~ I'm gonna get you!! Vampiric-Geisha!! Rawr!!!!"

A scream could be heard as the two girls scampered around, flipping blankets, throwing books and panting furiously around the room.

It was supposed to be a study session at Mio's place. And after getting her way pleading for Mio to help her study, Ritsu went wild. And poor Mio had to be cooped up in a room, with a monster.

"Ehhhh?!!" Mio suddenly paused in her tracks.

"Yes Mio? You've decided to stop? Heh heh heh.. Come to me Mio~ I'm gonna eat you~~"

"Ritsu!!! What make up are you wearing??!" Mio exclaimed frantically.

"Huh? What? I just took them from over—" The brunette muted as a sharp scream was heard.

"RITSU!!!!! That's my mom's make up! It's KOSE! You idiot! What should I do.. Oh no.. What should I do if she finds out about it.." Mio turned a crimson red. She felt her temperature rise as little droplets of water came flowing down. Her eyes were hot.. Burning hot.

"Ehh?! M-Mio.. I'm sorry.. Ne.. Mio.. I.."

Scampering followed by the slamming of a door could be heard as Mio sat there trying to stop her tears.

'_Stupid Ritsu.. Why did you have to do that? Baka Ritsu.' _

_--  
_

The door creaked itself open and suddenly, a pair of arms circled themselves around Mio.

"R-Ritsu?" Mio sniffled.

"Umm.. I'm sorry Mio.. I'll explain to her later. I'll say it's my fault. That I ruined the whole set. I'll pay for it too. Okay? Please Mio, please stop crying." Ritsu moved her palm over Mio's head, stroking it.

"Yosh yosh.. Good girl.."

'_Mio just begs to be teased.. I really can't help it. heh.'_

Mio's heart quickened for a bit, and then steadied itself as she felt slightly calm at the embrace. It was warm and fuzzy. Just like snuggling up in a thick furry blanket during the winter.

_'__I wonder if this is how Azusa chan feels when she's being tamed by Yui.. But.. Ahh.. It feels great..'_ For a moment, Mio didn't want this to end.

Mio's thoughts wandered for a while before noticing that her friend was sticking her face to hers.

"R-Ritsu! W-What are you doing?" Mio turned, shyness slowly creeping in, abruptly jerking Ritsu away. The monstrous face she had was gone, only replaced by the familiar face she had always known.

"Mio.. I'm really sorry about the set." Ritsu hung her head low as she tried to apologize.

"You know.. It's a really expensive kit. And you had to play with it.. You're such a kid." Mio pouted as she refused to face the girl in front of her.

"Mio.. Umm.. I guess I was just trying to ease the atmosphere. You looked so strict and serious. I.. I'm sorry."

"Don't do that ever again, understand?"

The blonde girl merely nodded.

"And.. Mio?"

"Hnnn?"

"What were you going do with such an expensive kit? You borrowed it, didn't you?"

"Eh?!" Mio shot up in surprise.

"I was.. Ehh.. I-I was going to try practice putting it on." Mio uttered as she staggered with her words, directing her glance sideways.

"For whom?" The usual snickering and teasing face had crept its way up Ritsu's face.

"F-For.. Stop asking already!"

For a moment, the room was engulfed in silence. And Mio thought Ritsu was going to scare her yet again. She covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut waiting for something.

"Mio.." A tug on her sweater made Mio slowly open her eyes.

Ritsu slung her arms around her friend's neck as she inched closer. Mio, on the other hand was feeling unable to breathe properly. Both girls looked at each other in the eye for a second as Ritsu then rested her chin on Mio's shoulder.

"Mio.. I like you.." Ritsu's grip tightened as she felt her friend flinching.

"I've been noticing it for quite some time already. And you seemed out of the ordinary recently. You said you wanted to shop for cute clothes, you wanted to lose weight, and you even wanted to put on make up. Mio.. You have someone you like right? Who is he? Won't you tell me? We've been friends for such a long time and yet I find myself so distanced from you.." Mio felt moisture on her shoulders as a small soft whimpering could be heard.

"_Ritsu is crying? But.."_

A natural reaction occurred. Mio tightened her arms around Ritsu as she spoke.

"R-Ritsu.. It's really embarrassing for me to say this. So don't look at me in the eye alright. You're right.. I do have someone that I like. But aren't you a bit slow not to notice it?"

A silent pause.

"And.. Don't tell me you forgot about going to the amusement park with me this weekend?"

Yet another pause.

"You really did, didn't you?" Mio was sounding a little off tone as her voice shivered.

"And here I was trying to get you to notice me if I tried to act cuter. I have huge hands, and that's not cute at all! I thought that if I lost some weight, they would become slightly smaller.. And if I put on make up, I'll look.. a little.. s-sexier.. I.. Stupid Ritsu.." Mio fidgeted and tried to escape.

This time, Ritsu's grip tightened.

"Ne.. Mio.. Was that a confession? Come on, show me your face.." Ritsu wriggled herself backwards, trying to face Mio in the face.

"No! Don't look at me! Don't—"

The sight that greeted Ritsu made her want to tease the girl in front of her.

"Mio.. You can't possibly really think that your big hands would grow smaller if you lost weight, right?" Ritsu broke into a fit of giggles.

"That's it, I'm leaving!" Mio stood up suddenly and rushed towards the door.

A grip tightened around her wrist as Mio was flung backwards, falling onto a soft and fluffy surface.

"Oh.. and Mio.. Make up won't make you as sexy as this." Ritsu slid her lips softly along Mio's collar bone, slowing inhaling the sweet scent of milk and roses as the body under her stiffened. A soft 'Kya~' could be heard, followed by struggling movements.

"You're so adorable Mio.. I love you." She whispered.

--------

And so, the day ended with nothing more than squeals and maybe a little..

--------

A little note:

Hi everyone. This is the first K-ON! Fluff I've made. Maybe the ending was a little sudden? Please pardon my mistakes and stuff. I certainly hope to write more in future. Maybe it should continue from this story. Haha. And of course.. Favorite pairing! Mio x Ritsu

Moe moe Kyun~

-KOSE is a very famous and expensive brand of cosmetics in Japan.


End file.
